Settling for Second Best
by Crimson-Curved
Summary: Captain America/Hannibal King. The Avengers have to go up against some vampires; problem is they don't really know how. Blade is currently...who knows where and so they have to settle for second best, Hannibal King.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Settling for Second Best  
**Pairing**: Hannibal King/Captain America  
**Fandom**: _Blade_ movie verse in _The Avengers-_verse  
**Chapter Rating**: PG-13 for language  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hannibal King, Steve Rogers or any other Marvel characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. I also don't own Youtube.  
**Summary**: The Avengers have to go up against some vampires; problem is they don't really know how. Blade is currently...who knows where and so they have to settle for second best, Hannibal King.  
**A/N:** This fic came from…I don't know where but I hope you enjoy. AND I'm looking for a BETA, I don't write a lot so it should be too much work.

**--**

**Settling for Second Best**

_Chapter One_

"What the fuck, you're kidding right?" Hannibal King was standing in a large fancy room with a long shiny table, clearly meant for meetings like this, and at it sat The Avengers.

"No...We need your help" Captain America said, looking right at the brunette with a serious expression.

"I don't know if you guys pay attention to...i dunno...anything! But you want Blade, not me"

"You of all people should know that he's not the easiest person to get a hold of" He pointed out. Plus, he'd tried already and the only traces of the vampire hunter that was available to the public were hoaxes on Youtube and blurry pictures. So getting in contact would be a small problem.

"Really? did you try his cell phone?" He asked as he looked around the table, his comment earning a few glares and a sigh from the Captain. Moving on. "So, looks like you're setting for second best" Hannibal would have to take on this problem himself, he was fine with lone missions but it was good to have the rest of the crew along sometimes because they have your back.

"Looks like it"  
There was a short pause as the hunter looked over all the members faces and gave a small frown, frankly they all looked stressed and annoyed with him. He wasn't sure if this was a good idea, working with The Avengers, but if it means killing a couple of fuck faces then, sure, he's in.

"Okay, uh, where do I sign up?" he asked with a wide grin, sitting back down and propping his muddy boots up on the table, which everyone took notice to.

"You. Feet. Off" Hannibal glanced to his left with wide eyes at the red and gold clad suit.

"Holy shit it talks!" The brunette jumped, nearly falling out of his chair. He knew about the stories and such about Iron Man but it was easy to forget about it...him when he's just sitting still for a good hour, not to mention the fact that King had a lot on his mind.

"King," Hearing his name, Hannibal turned his attention from the tin man back to America. "There's no real signing, we just want you to work with us on this one mission." He explained further, holding up one finger as he spoke, like he was explaining this to a small child and in some ways he was.

"Ah…so, like a limited run, appearance, cameo thing" King said with a small smile as to clear things up for himself rather than anyone else in the room and Captain America's eyes narrowed in minor confusion.

"um…sure"

"So, The Motel 6 had no vacancies or are you guys always giving away fancy rooms to every random guest?" The brunette joked as he walked down a nice, exceedingly nice, hallway behind Iron Man and watched his reflection the back of the, equally as the table, shiny armor. The billionaire didn't answer his question or spare a glance over his shoulder, so king looked over his own shoulder to Captain America but the guy was just looking at the walls. Hannibal didn't think they were that interesting, then again neither was watching his nervous face on the back of a waking soda can's head. Blue eyes caught his and their owner smiled and King gave a grin, most likely a goofy grin considering how he felt at the moment.

"Hello? Pay attention kid, this'll be your room for the mean time" Iron Man informed as he pushed a large door open, it was made of some type of wood Hannibal didn't know the name of, he didn't really care either.

"If you wanted to buy me, consider me sold" he declared as he walked past the Avenger and into the large well furnished room. The hunter ignored the hushed voices behind him in favor of setting his duffle bag on the deep green bed comforter and unzipping the largest zipper. He kicked his shoes off, noting the brown carpet and bed frame. He scratched the back of his neck with dull finger nails as the sun's warmth from the open curtain touched his skin.

"King?"

"Huh? Yeah"

"You really shouldn't mess with Tony like that"

"So, you are his girlfriend" he said with a snap as if he had just proven a long processed theory. He, of course, didn't mean that to offend, he was just uncomfortable and he did eat more sugar than he should have had before coming to Stark Tower this morning. He looked up at the Captain to see his brows come together in mild disgust before looking back to his bag and unloading all his toys.

"Um, no, more like a brother but he is a good guy-"

"Once you get to know him? I'm sure. Let's face it, he hates me" he concluded bluntly as he waved a gun in a 'it's obvious' gesture. America sighed and looked at all the guns that were pulled out of the bag and set on the bed, there had to be more than twenty-five as far as he could tell and King was still unloading them.

"How do you afford all these?" The Captain inquired as he picked up a handgun a bit disinclined and looked it over before looking to the vampire hunter.

"I date a lot of older men…so, how about it? My nine o'clock canceled on me so I'm free tonight"

The Avenger's brows knitted together and he coughed, dropping the gun back on the bed.

"You okay man?" He asked as he patted the larger mans back. The Captain nodded and cleared his throat, straightening up and heading for the door. "Y-yeah, thanks, I'll let you get settled now. We'll discuss the details later."

Hannibal watched the door shut and he opened his mouth to yell but the Captain was probably long gone by now. "Details? Wait, what about my decoder ring?" he groaned to himself with a small smile as he continued to unload his toys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hannibal King, Steve Rogers or any other Marvel characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. And I don't own Motel 6.  
**Summary**: The Avengers have to go up against some vampires; problem is they don't really know how. Blade is currently...somewhere so they have to settle for second best, Hannibal King.  
**A/N:** This fic came from…I don't know where but I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Settling for Second Best**

_Chapter 2_

--

"So, are you guys down all the time?" The brunette sat in his assigned room for about five hours cleaning his guns and thinking. Yeah, not a lot of people knew it but Hannibal King is capable of thinking…sometimes anyway. He was thinking about why the Avengers contacted _him_. Just him, as appose to all the Nightstalkers, he knew Abigail would have been a big help to this whole thing if she wasn't in Russia. Blade…he knew where he was, up until two days ago until he dropped off the face of the fuckin' Earth. Well, with that all in his head he sought out the Captain for some Q and A, mostly because he was the only one besides the butler (who tried to make him eat some type of food he couldn't pronounce for lunch) and the hottie that showed him the conference room, plus, Hannibal liked him, he was good company. King found the Captain out of uniform, wearing jeans and a plain t-shirt sitting in the kitchen with a honey golden steaming mug between his hands. "Because that can be kind of a drag" he pointed out as he took a seat on the bar stool next to Steve, letting his socked toes hang just above the floor.

"No, we're just not sure how to deal with this threat"

"Threat? That's why I'm here though, right?"

"Yeah but-"

"They don't think I can handle these fucks. Huh"

"Watch your language son"

"Y'know, you can't start calling me 'son' if this relationship's going to work out." The brunette pointed out with a wink, clearly joking but when he noticed the blond was going to say something he spoke up. "Do they need proof or anything?"

"Proof. Like what?"

"Well for starters, I use to be one"

"A vampire?"

"Yeah, check it out" King got off the bar stool, standing next to Steve then lifted his shirt and tugged the waist line of his jeans down a bit to reveal a small tattoo.

"What is it?"

"A glyph…it's a…vampire thing" He explained slowly, obviously not wanting to elaborate on the subject and Steve didn't push him on it either. There was a small pause before the hunter made a face and spoke again, "It helped me pass the audition with Blade so it should work for them to" he finished thoughtfully and the blond laughed softly as he looked into his mug. Hannibal didn't think the mug was very funny. "What did I say?"

"Nothing, nothing. I've told them that I'm sure you'll do fine, they might take sometime to convince though"

"Great," he sighed and tapped the counter before speaking again "so we're going out tonight?"

"No, we need to organize and-"

"Fuc…screw that, the longer we wait the more of those fuu…suckers show up" There was no pun intended but he was in a small mess at the urgency and the sudden use for safety words.

"Well, I wouldn't want you to miss your nine o'clock," Steve stopped mid-sentence to take a drink "plus, it's only been two days since the first attack and nothing else, I'm sure we're okay for one night so we can get situated"

"Okay…but these…turds don't just take breaks they'll attack again, soon"

"If it makes you feel better, we run patrol throughout the city so if anything happens, we'll know"

"Really?"

"Yes, there are a lot of us out there" He pointed out as he nodded his head toward the living room where there was a large window that looked out onto the city.

"There's like seven of you…have you been outside lately? The city's huge."

"We're not the only superheroes in Ney York you know; there _are_ a lot of us"

"Hardly seems fair" King mumbled to himself as he looked at the multipurpose watch on his wrist which read 5:36PM.

"Hardly fair, maybe, but this is our city and we want to protect it and when something like this comes up-"

"You don't have to monologue you know."

"Sorry" There was an awkward silence that hung in the air and Hannibal shifted a bit in his stool then scratched his messy hair. "Bathroom's down the hall" The blond directed with a pointed finger in the direction and King shook his head as if to snap out of a trance.

"Huh? Oh, I already went before coming to find you and lemme tell you it was-"

"You must be hungry" Steve intentionally cut him off, got up from his spot and walked around the kitchen before spotting a paper on the counter. He picked it up and looked it over, Hannibal figured it was a grocery list but he could be wrong. "Spaghetti's on the menu for tonight" He was wrong, it was a menu like a restaurant menu in someone's house…laminated. The brunette nodded when Steve gave him a questioning glance then started thinking that maybe Tony Stark was overcompensating for something.

"I was just about to have Jarvis start dinner" A voice came from behind him and King turned around, greeting her with a wink. Friendly of course because she clearly wasn't interested when he had hit on her while she was showing him to the conference room, she just ignored his advances with a kind professional smile. Weird.

"Hello Hannibal, was the room okay?" She inquired as she walked into the kitchen and pushed a button on the wall.

"Yeah, better than Motel 6, but red curtains?"

"Tony wanted red for some of the rooms, don't ask"

King laughed lightly before sitting right in his seat and drumming his fingers on the counter top. Okay, so as far as he knew: 1. He was here on a one time mission to handle a vampire threat 2. Tony had a hot PA that wasn't interested 3. The room was huge 4. The butler was cool 5. Steve was very cool 6. The room was big. Then there were a lot of things he wanted to know like: 1. What the fuck? 2. Why him? 3. Where was Blade? 4. What the fuck? 5. Did Stark have TV dinners? King sighed, looks like his Q and A helped less than he thought it would.

"You alright?" Steve placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah, I'm just out of it…Jetlag" he answered as he looked up at the blond and was surprised to find concern. The fuck? He's only known the guy for less than a day and well it didn't bother him…Hannibal just wasn't expecting it.

"You didn't travel that far"

"Jetlag" He insisted. "Could you um…let me know when the food's done" When he got a nod Hannibal gave the hand on his shoulder a reassuring pat then slipped out from under it and padded off to his assigned room. He almost slipped because of the smooth floor against his socks but he caught himself before anything could happen. King gave a small groan when he heard the two in the kitchen laughing. "Ha, ha. Don't forget to wax the floors" he commented back sarcastically because even the floor was shiny.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hannibal King, Steve Rogers or any other Marvel characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. And I don't own Motel 6.  
**Summary**: The Avengers have to go up against some vampires; problem is they don't really know how. Blade is currently...somewhere so they have to settle for second best, Hannibal King.  
**A/N:** This fic came from…I don't know where but I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Settling for Second Best**

_Chapter 3_

--

"He knows he's leaving after all this has blown over right?"

"Yes, I made it clear to him that he's only going to be working with us on this one mission"

"Good, I don't know how much damage my place can take; he already stained the carpet in the conference room with his dirty boots"

"I thought you didn't' care about the carpets"

"I don't"

"Then-"

"Steve"

"What?"

"Dinner's ready" Steve looked after his friend and rolled his eyes with a small smile, Hannibal was right, Tony didn't seem to like him for whatever reason. The Avenger continued down the hall, stopping at the vampire hunter's door and knocking. Once. Twice. A blond brow arched as he pressed his ear to the door, muffled…noise came from the other side and Steve was sure King would call _that_ music but to him it was noise, loud noise. He opened the door and looked around the room and spotted the brunette in front of the radio with a bath towel around his waist. Steve cleared his throat loudly to get the others attention but that went unnoticed and he crossed his arms. He watched as King nodded his head in a way that looked like it would cause an aneurism, water droplets from his hair flew through the air and caught the light. King turned quickly with a hand in front of his torso and a hand out by his shoulder, fingers moving with the music liked he was tickling nothing to the beat.

"Radio off" The noise cut off and Steve mad ea subtle face at the high pitched ringing in his ears then looked to his left to see a pink Pepper. "Um, Tony would like for you guys to hurry up, dinner's getting cold."

"We'll be right there" Steve said with a nod then Pepper smiled and walked back down the hall. King looked completely caught off guard and confused liked he'd missed the punch line of and elaborate joke. The blond tried but he couldn't hold back a laugh that he had been holding in since he opened the door and spotted King.

"Either I have jokes tattooed all over my body, or you're laughing at me' Hannibal accused as he pointed a finger at Steve as he took a step toward the bed.

"I'm laughing _at_ you son" he answered honestly as his laughter died down and he gave a small shrug. "Sorr-"

"If you want to add the 'Father Son' thing into this relationship, I think I can do it. Y'know, before I wasn't sure but," he paused as if to think about what had changed his mind in the past six-ish hours.

"Right…um, what were you doing?"

"Oh, listening to music"

"Yes but the hand motions?"

"Oh, air guitar"

"Air guitar?"

"You don't know…I'll teach you sometime," He offered as he ran a hand through his dripping hair. "But I think we should go eat first, Mister Money's gonna have a bitch fit." He realized a bit too late that he had actually cursed and he made a face that pulled his brows together into a line. "Woops?"

"As much as I enjoy our chats, I agree, you should get dressed"

"Usually they're trying to get me out of my clothes," King commented as he looked down at the towel around his waist "or the rest of them anyway" he shrugged as he looked up from tugging on the dingy ivory towel to catch Steve leaving the room. The vampire hunter pulled the towel off and snapped the waistband of his Robot Chicken boxers with a broad grin.

"What's up ladies?"

"Shut up and eat"

Hannibal's brows came together as he sat in the chair across from Tony, he could only get so far away from the guy when the table was a square. "Are you always a rude ass?"

"Are you always an obnoxious ass?"

"Why yes, yeas I am" he answered with a smile causing Steve to chuckle and earned them both a glare from Tony. The rest of dinner was fairly boring as fuck, Mr. M talked to Steve about past Avenger missions and things like that, things he couldn't really be included in. He finished his dinner quickly and headed to his assigned room, flicking the light as he stepped in. It was 8:46PM, the moon was out but King couldn't see it because it was on its fuckin' merry way to the other side of the build which meant….he'd get full blast of the morning sun. Fucking great. His charcoal shirt came off before he scratched his full stomach, dinner was good at least, he thought optimistically. He pulled a white tank top from his duffle bag and pulled it on as he sat on the bed and yawned. He wasn't tired, just bored, and figured that everything was voice automated in the house save for the toilets so he said, "TV on" He paused and stared at the black screen, waiting for it to do as it was told. "Aaand whatdya know Mister Money's a bit low tech!" he groaned out, walking to the television to turn it on manually and the screen came to live with an infomercial. Yawn. King walked to the bathroom, stopping at the open door to laugh, the television was on in the bathroom.

Hannibal King moved down the hall of his assigned room, opposite the direction going to the kitchen so he could further explore the place and kill time. King looked at his watch and pushed a button that made the time light up in green, 9:57PM. He was only checking out the place because he was bored as fuck and there was shit on TV, no shows, no black and white movies, all the shows were reruns and the movies sucked. By the time e was down with his mental complaint about the television he came to a bathroom, the last door was a closet or something, he wasn't really paying attention. Following a hall to the right, he found himself at a gym of sorts; it was nothing like what he had back at home with the Nightstalkers. It was better; he would have an interesting time going back to them after all this. King stretched his arms as he walked over to a bench that sat next to a wall lined with dumbbells, a lot of dumbbells. With a clank, seventy pounds came of the rack and the hunter started curling it lazily. Again, he was bored and he didn't really need exercise at all but it was something to do.

"Can't sleep?"

"It's like ten twenty"

"So you _can't_ sleep"

"I'm not tired" he responded as he looked up to the mirrored wall and spotted Mister Money himself, he looked a bit, what's the word? Oh yeah, stressed. "You okay man?"

"Me, no, yeah I'm fine, fine" he replied as he sat down on the bench and slouched forward, letting his hands hand between his knees. "About earlier-"

"-about you being an ass?"

"…Yes, sorry about that-"

"-standard procedure?"

"Something like that, so-"

"-you wanna start from the top? Okay, Hannibal King"

"Tony Stark" They shook hands, that was followed by a small silence then the two men broke out in laughter. Hannibal knew he misjudged this guy but also knew that if he slipped up he'd see another side of this guy that he didn't know existed.

"What are you two up to?"

"Kissing and making up" Hannibal answered before clapping a hand on the older man's back.

"Yeah, bit you're not suppose to kiss and tell" Tony chuckled as he walked to Steve and gave him a pat on the shoulder then walking past him to the door. "G'night!" he called over his shoulder as the door slid closed, hiding him from sight.

"T-"

"I know, I know, I left the TV on, I'll get it later."

"What?"

"I don't know," With an even louder clank, the dumbbell dropped back into place and King got to his feet. "How bout a quick match"

"A quick match before bed?"

"Before bed, huh? Sounds good, alright"

"Well, you missed your nine o'clock so-"

"What? That wasn't my fault! I-" He was cut off in mid stream by a kick to his ribs, it hurt, and it was going to bruise. "The fuck was that for"

"You said we could have a match" He explained as his opponent pulled himself together then he sent another kick to King's head, which he dodged, then a punch to his stomach. The brunette staggered back and coughed, the kick had no extra force behind it but that punch. Fuck. "You alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, c'mon" He managed to get out before being punched again, kicked and kneed, both hands flew to his nose and he cracked it back. "Ow!" The complaint started slow and punctuated when King kicked Steve in the solar plexus. His grin instantly dropped when he noticed he was being rushed, he tried to dodge it but ended up face down on the mat with a blond on his back.

"Time for bed" Steve announced with a yawn.

"Sorry…You're not my type" King managed to get out between ragged panting and he licked his lips, tasting sweat. His fingers twitched under Steve's knees and he concentrated on slowing his breathing, which was slightly difficult at the moment.

"Not your type, what do you mean?"

"Your technique is different than anyone I've fought before. Fuck, we definitely have to have more matches though, I'm a quick learner so let's keep going." He paused to catch his breath. "I wish you were my type but then this would be as easy as Sunday morning"

"Right, then there would be no point in a sparing match" Steve said finally, he let out a breath that he felt like he'd been holding in for a while and he scratched the back of his neck.

"Exactly….and as much as I'm sure I'll enjoy you being on top later, my uh, hands are falling asleep"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hannibal King, Steve Rogers or any other Marvel characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. And I don't own Motel 6.  
**Author's Note: **So, I'm not sure who's reading this, if anyone is but I personally enjoy writing it so...yeah. enjoi.**

* * *

**

**Settling for Second Best**  
_Chapter 4_  
---

"I've known a lot of clean freaks and you just don't seem to be the type" Pepper came into King's room after a few knocks to find him sitting at the foot of the bed watching cartoons with a towel around his waist, he most likely forgot about clothes in favor for TV. She hadn't really given it much thought past her first impression of him the day they met but now that she did, she took the younger man for a dirty slash unhygienic person. After all, the first time she saw him he was grimy and dirty, a huge contrast to the conference room, much like Tony after long hours in his garage/lab. "No offense"

"I'm not, last night after dinner, Steve and I got pretty sweaty doing some stuff and it al ended with him on top" He gave a short sigh, recalling the minor yet ego bruising defeat. "I'll be on top next time, babe, I mean, now that I know some of his moves. Point is, I was dirty and I needed another shower…"

"Um…okay, well you missed breakfast, it is eleven twenty-six right now and I can have Jarvis make you brunch" The PA offered as she looked down to her brown clipboard for the umpteenth time and Hannibal had to wonder if she had a naked guy (or chick) on it.

"I can make my own food, let pops take a break"  
"It's perfectly fine, he coul-"  
"I have two hands babe, I'm sure I can handle brunch" He pointed out, holding up his hands for her to see them and grinning. Honestly, he couldn't cook for shit but he kind of felt sorry for the old man plus he was sure he could whip up a sandwich or something.

"Alright, there is a meeting scheduled in the conference room at twelve thirty"  
"Got it, so…I'm about to get dressed…you can stay for the show or…"  
"It's a different conference room this time, down the hall to the elevator, fourteenth floor then down the hall again. Last door on the left" She instructed as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear the she quickly left, closing the door behind herself. The vampire hunter laughed as he got to his feet and retrieved his oil stained jeans from the head of the bed.

Hannibal came to the kitchen and headed straight for the fridge as he stretched, groaning sporadically when his joints popped. The morning sun reflected off the surface of so many things in the kitchen, making the place look really alien compared to yesterday when he was with Steve. In the fridge he found the usual; milk, cheese, bologna, lettuce, leftovers, butter, eggs, ham…a shit load of stuff and…bingo, orange juice. The hunter snagged the carton with an accomplished smile as he took the cap off and took a drink, the subtle feeling of the juice trailing through his body then resting made him shiver. "wow…okay, let's see" lettuce, a sliced tomato, sliced deli turkey, cheese, and a tubey thing of mayo were all moved to the counter behind closing the fridge door with his foot.

"….bread" taking another drink, the ex vampire walked to a line of cabinets, "What's behind door number one?" cups "Door two?" cans of food "Three" boxes of food "four?" bingo! He found the bread but now, the problem was getting it because it was placed on a shelf that was just out of his reach. The sight of this whole situation was laughable, he knew it, and here he was, standing on his tip toes desperately trying to reach a loaf of bread. He was glad all the Avengers weren't here. His fingers were so close to the plastic and he had to think: why would people made shit this high? Because it's not every day you see a seven foot person walking around. He was one second from grabbing one of those fancy chairs from the dining area to stand on when he felt a rushing warmth at his side and saw a hand reach past his (unaccomplished one) to get the bread. "Thanks"

"What we're you do….oh, sandwich" The hunter stood flat on his feet and turned to see a smiling Tony, he had a nice smile…one that made other people smile, King thought so at least because he was smiling now.

"Ha….no, I'm making coffee and crumpets, care to join me?" he asked in a mock British accent, which failed horribly at sounding like anything from over seas. Then it dawned on him how short he was compared to everyone that was here, the flag and tin can were taller than him….fuck, even the hottie was taller. Damn. The juice sloshed in the carton when he took another drink as he looked for something to spread the mayo.

"What are you doing with my orange juice?"  
"Keeping it warm…c'mon Tony, with all that cash, paying attention shouldn't be that hard" he quipped as he took another sloshing drink and saw Tony's amusement falter a split second from the corner of his eye then the older man shook his head and laughed as he walked across the kitchen to finish the list. He was going to tell his guest that he drank from the carton too but he knew he would shrug then probably add a sarcastic remark and it'd be like he never mentioned it. So why mention it? "Hey Tony, where the hell are the knives, you got like everything else in these things, I think I found a...what the fuck is this-"

"One more drawer over" he cut him off as he lied out the ingredients and took four slices of bread out on the counter. He didn't know what King was referring to but it was probably one of his gadgets or something random he had to hid from Pepper then forgot it. Said person came up next to him and worked to get a thin layer of mayonnaise on a slice of his bread then Tony followed the action.

"Whoa, Mister M. knows how to make a sandwich?"  
"Yeah, I know how to make a lot of things"  
"Well, I just thought Alfred did all the cooking"  
"Alfred? Who's that?"  
"You don't….c'mon he's the most bad ass character on Batman"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Alfred's Batman's butler"  
"Yeaaah"  
"Just pass me the lettuce…please" They took almost fifteen minutes making their sandwiches, all the while talking about; cars, movies, music, and women. Hannibal made the occasional joke and Tony filled in a gap or two with talk about an Avenger past mission.

"Looks pretty good" Tony approved with crossed arms as he finished examining the sandwiches atop decorated Dixie plates.

"Yeah…now let's clean the mess before the authorities come" The two made short work of the cleaning and long work of actually eating their well earned sandwiches.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic.  
**Author's Note:** Chapter 5 of this insane mess. Hahaha, anyway. still posting this, so I'm sure someone will read :D . Enjoi.

**

* * *

**

"Crosses don't shii...they uh, don't work"

"What a let down, I thought all those movies had the right idea"

"So did I" King was at the head of the long over waxed table in a conference room, now he knew it was one of many, with all the Avengers sitting down. He was running through what's effective against vampires and when a 'guy', that's what he called him, and was corrected, Bruce asked about the effectiveness of crosses. He gave his answer; they don't work, only to have Peter bring up movies. At this point the hunter wanted out of this shiny tower and into the action but this was necessary if he didn't want anyone to die.

"So, crosses don't work. How about garlic?"

"Yeah, those fuuu....suckers are allergic to that stuff big time"

"What else would work against them?"

"Remember my guns you were looking at Steve?"

"Yes"

"Silver bullets" he said as he pulled one of his guns from its holster on his waist and held it up then set it on the table.

"So, garlic, silver...that it?"

"Sunlight of course...or a UV-"

"Mr. Stark"

"What is it P-"

"You guys better look at this" Pepper came in the room, flushed like she took the stairs all the way from the lobby, then grabbed a remote and pushed a button. A screen projected against the lowering shades of the large window, it was the news. Shit. The reporter looked pale like he was going to spew chunks all over the screen and light beads of swear trickled down his forehead. Shit.

"-llowing video is graphic" The man informed as he looked down at his desk and King was sure he was going to hurl. "Again, viewer discretion is strongly advised...the following video...is graphic". A small screen in the top right hand corner appeared with a video then the image took over the whole screen.

It was a Caucasian woman on the screen this time as she looked a bit...off, "There has just been a shooting, if you look over my shoulder you can see that the police have captured the man that..." The camera zoomed in behind her and it showed four uniforms on the screen and two civilians, one on the ground pooling blood around him. The police got the man cuffed and in his car then drove off, the two remaining officers stood around the area while other people in uniforms came. "...no motive for the shooting-" She was cut off by a shrill scream that sent chills up King's spine, he didn't notice that the screen had been focused on her till they zoomed in again and his eyes narrowed. The man had gotten up off the floor and was attacking the surrounding people; from far away it was hard to tell what exactly was going on. Everything that followed was a blur till the camera suddenly dropped to the floor, for a short wile the only thing on the screen was the camera light lighting up the asphalt, then the reporter's face fell before the camera. She looked terrified, her brown tearing eyes shocked with pure horror, the man was hardly in view on the screen when he mercilessly dug into her neck. The crimson liquid poured from her wound fast, blood fell from her mouth and jumped onto the screen when she coughed on the chocking blood. Shit Shit.

"No one knows what exactly happened last night but-" The projecting screen cut and the shades came back up to filter sunlight into the room. He sat there just looking at the window where the video was, shocked; he'd seen some shit in the days but...

"You alright son?"

"Y-yeah" He gave a slight nod and shook it off, he had to be strong. King looked over everyone at the table, Tony looked disturbed and Steve looked...shocked but they covered it pretty well compared to everyone else. A woman he only knew as Jessica (he'd met her in the elevator, not interested) looked horrified, same as the bug lady, Wasp (They met before the first conference, not interested). Aside from looking disturbed, the doctor looked like he wanted to analyze the video, Peter looked disgusted and the big guy...well King thought he was an interesting guy. "We need to handle this but I need to make sure you guys are ready for" He was in a spot, they needed to deal with this as soon as possible but at the same time he didn't want to loose anyone of them, especially Tony and Steve, they were good friends.

*

After that feed on the news, Steve cleared them for a sweep of the city tonight. King was glad he could finally shoot something, that's what he was here for wasn't it? The hunter held his gun up, aiming it at a large window and looked down the barrel, "Good" He holstered the gun and set off to meet with The Avengers, a few doors down from his own, a rich blue caught his eyes. Hannibal walked over to the door and peaked inside before pushing it open a bit more to reveal Captain America. "What's with the hat?" he inquired bluntly, spotting the article in the man's large hands.

"It's a mask" Steve corrected as he pulled it on and turned to face the hunter.

"Yeah, well, it's got...wings on it. Seriously, what's up with that? It's like Chicken-Head"

"Chickens can't fly"

"Neither can your head." The comment earned a small smile from the Captain, "So, you're uh...costume" Hannibal started as he gestured to him and his shield that lay on the bed.

"What about it?"

"The American flag"

"Yes...I _am _Captain Ameri-"

"I know, I know but you only have three stars..." There was a pause, Steve looked himself over then his shield before King spoke again, "American flag has 50 stars last I checked" Hannibal crossed his arms and just watched the older man with a small smile, earning a 'and your point' look. "So, I say, the other forty seven are on your boxers" He said, pointing an index finger below Steve's waist.

"Really?" The blond asked with a soft laugh, he thought it was funny that the hunter came up with this off the top of his head or had been thinking about this since they met but the fact that he even thought this all out...it was hilarious. "Well, I guess you'll have to find out"


End file.
